Jamais deux sans trois
by jimiilolita
Summary: Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, un triangle infernal et fragile, complexe et délicat, une relation qui se construit au jour le jour. Commande pour Neko404


Alors, les termes de la commande pour Neko 404 étaient :

« J_'aimerais bien que ce soit sur Renji, Ichigo et Rukia, quand ils sont à Karakura avant l'enlèvement d'Inoue. Et si le thème pouvait être sur l'évolution de leurs relations, ce serait bien :p __Euh, j'vais essayer d'être plus clair: en fait je trouve qu'il y a un trou à ce niveau là dans le manga. Renji et Rukia ont quand même passé plus de trente ans sans se parler et tout à coups ils s'entendent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Ichigo et Renji ont l'air de se connaitre depuis toujours alors qu'ils se sont presque battus a mort.__  
><em>_J'espère que c'est pas trop fouilli et surtout que c'est possible! _»

Auteur : Jimiilolita

Genre : humour/friendship

Disclaimer : toussa toussa, Tite Kubo a tout, gagne tout, garde tout pour lui. Sale égoïste...

NA : c'est encore une commande pour un cadeau. Alors on a essayé. Bon c'est un OS donc pour l'évolution, on repassera. Disons que c'est un fouillis de petites scènes, des tranches de vie qui impliquent ces trois gogos. Pour créer cette idée, on a décidé de faire une longue série de drabble sur cette amitié / complicité à trois.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMAIS DEUX SANS TROIS <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Les hommes sont fiers et bêtes, mais ce sont des hommes »<strong>_

**Intrusion**

Renji s'était posé sur le rebord d'un toit, attiré inexorablement par les endroits élevés. Pas par snobisme, non, mais parce que c'était plus pratique pour observer les environs. En particulier les allées et venues d'un certain charlatan doublé d'un shinigami en exil.

Un bruit... pas discret du tout, le tira de sa contemplation de la route.

- Renji ?

Il soupira. Un humain, c'est bruyant, bête et pas doué. Mais lui, force était de constater qu'il l'aimait bien, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

- En haut, Ichigo.

Il se leva pour lui attraper le bras et le tirer jusqu'à lui.

- On t'a jamais dit que t'étais pas discret ?

- Désolé, je ne passe pas ma vie à espionner les honnêtes gens du haut des immeubles.

- Si Kisuke Urahara est honnête, je veux bien m'épiler les jambes à la cire chaude.

- C'est une expression.

- Ben elle est pas adaptée à lui.

- Mais une expression c'est pas forcément la réalité.

- Alors ça sert à rien de l'employer.

- Mais t'es... Bordel. Regarde, si je dis que tu es une vraie tête de lard, c'est vrai parce que tu es borné et abruti mais c'est une expression parce que ta tête n'est pas faite de lard.

- T'es en train de me traiter d'abruti là !

- Nan c'est un exemple.

- Ouais ben ton exemple il pue.

Nul besoin d'un dessin, au bout de quarante secondes, les deux garçons se jetaient l'un sur l'autre en s'insultant et en se filant des mandales de boxeurs. Ça aurait bien pu durer toute la nuit si deux tatanes ne s'étaient écrasées sur leur visage, incrustant l'un et l'autre dans le sol en béton. Une voix sévère accompagna le geste pacificateur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! Ichigo, ça fait une heure qu'on t'a envoyé chercher Renji !

Les dents encastrées dans le béton, l'humain parvint tout de même à articuler.

- Mais on dichtutait !

- Ch'est wrai Rukchia. On fait rien de mal.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme fila un nouveau coup de tatane aux deux.

- Vous êtes les deux mêmes débiles !

Et elle fila sans demander son reste, bondissant dans le vide avec grâce.

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion<strong>

« Quel caractère de merde.

- Et encore, elle était pire avant.

- Avant ?

- Quand on était gosses. Une vraie furie.

- Pire que maintenant ?

Ichigo avait du mal à le croire et encore plus à l'imaginer.

- Cent fois pire.

- Ça devait être l'enfer.

Renji haussa les épaules. En fait non.

- Je suppose que moi je devais être mille fois pire.

Ichigo sentit une espèce de nostalgie l'envahir, une nostalgie étrange, puisque venant d'une époque qu'il n'avait pas connu, mais il la ressentait pourtant comme s'il l'avait vécu avec Rukia et Renji. Étrange.

- Elle est vraiment chia... énervante.

- Tu peux dire chiante, je la connais.

- Ouais, elle est chiante.

Et Renji balança un regard plus que dubitatif à Ichigo qui marchait à côté de lui.

- Tu sais que t'es pas du tout crédible avec ce sourire bête.

- Avec quoi ?

- Avec ce stupide sourire sur ta petite gueule. C'est de toute beauté, je devrais prendre une photo. On dirait une mémère qui pense à son bichon préféré.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas les bichons ? Tu sais que les petites bête sont les plus hargneuses !

Après un moment de réflexion, laissant Ichigo incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre par là, Renji reprit.

- J'en ai fait l'expérience.

- Hein ? Réagit enfin l'humain avec toujours une espèce d'incertitude dans la voix.

- Ben ouais, moi aussi j'ai eu ma période béguin avec Rukia.

Cette fois Ichigo en resta muet.

- Mais c'est passé. Moi les toutous de riches... bof. »

* * *

><p><strong>Révélation<strong>

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cet aveu spontané, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, le surprenait. Il dévisagea Renji avec suspicion.

« T'as... enfin, t'as aimé Rukia ?

- Ouais.

- Et.. et maintenant ?

- Ben c'est passé je te dis.

Un haussement de sourcil (oui, il arrive à ne pas les froncer de temps en temps) contra cette affirmation.

- Et quand tu m'as demandé de la sauver en pleurant, ça c'était par pure amitié ? Fit Ichigo sardonique.

Renij lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ben ouais.

Et le pauvre rouquin en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ben ouais.

- Attends... tu étais amoureux d'elle, tu l'appelles ton « étoile », tu te tues à la tâche pour être digne d'elle, tu t'humilies devant moi pour que je la sauve, tu trahis ton armée pour la sauver... et tout ça en toute amitié ?

Renji plissa un peu les yeux avant d'esquisser un autre sourire pas sympa.

- Gamin, quand on est destiné à vivre pour des siècles, on préfère garder ceux qu'on aime en vie aussi longtemps que possible.

Et il fila un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ichigo qui se mit à tousser sous le choc.

- Et franchement, t'en n'as pas des potes pour qui tu serais prêt à tout ?

Ichigo hésita une seconde en silence.

- Si tu me crois pas... ben, après j'ai craqué pour Akira, Momo, Kitsune, Tsiao, Izur, Hisagi, Jan, Tsurui, Rangiku, Akira (un autre), Tite (une vraie salope), Hana, Isane, Maki, Shohei, Naruto, Anouchka, Katsuni... »

Ichigo lança un regard écœuré et boucha ses chastes oreilles pour ne pas en entendre plus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Le deuil, c'est passer subtilement de la perte à l'absence »<strong>_

**Téléphone maison...**

A peine sorti de l'hôpital, Renji s'était donné pour objectif de trouver Rukia et la coincer dans un coin pour avoir, non pas l'occasion de lui faire des trucs cochons, mais une bonne conversation entre quatre yeux.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Ikkaku et Yumichika lui tombèrent dessus, Rukia sous le bras.

« On l'a trouvée devant chez toi.

- C'est gentil les gars. Justement, je devais lui parler. À plus.

Vexés de se faire jeter ainsi, les deux brutasses de la onzièmes filèrent passer leur colère sur de pauvres jeunes shinigamis encore valides. Restés seuls, Renji et Rukia s'installèrent dans le minuscule appartement de ce dernier et il servit un breuvage pompeusement qualifié de thé (qualification qui serait violemment réfutée par n'importe quel théinomane en bonne santé). Et dans le silence lourd et épais qui leur tomba dessus, ils tentèrent chacun de ne pas boire le truc tout en faisant semblant de le boire.

Et puis Rukia se décida.

- Tu es retourné à la maison ?

- Ouais, y'a quelques années.

- Moi jamais.

- Je sais bien, tu ne pouvais pas.

Et puis après une courte pause, il lui tapota maladroitement sur le bras, voyant son air dépité.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, c'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas y aller.

- J'ai pas non plus essayé, ni demandé. Tu as revu Maru-chan ?

- Elle est morte.

- Et Hisoka ?

- Mort aussi.

- Et Gento ?

- C'est un gros mafieux maintenant, j'ai dû lui casser la tronche pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne fait pas chier un shinigami.

- C'est du propre.

- Tu aurais fait pareil.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Parce que c'est vrai.

Elle se renfrogna et fourra son nez entre ses genoux.

- Ça me manque tout ça...

- C'est ça la vie de luxe, ma grande.

- Oh ça va !

- Comment c'est la vie avec le capitaine ?

- Ben...

Rukia posa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. C'est... assez morne.

- Nan sans d'éc !

- Ça va, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Ben t'as qu'à pas débiter des banalités. Je me doute bien qu'y a pas de papier peint fluo chez les Kuchiki.

- Crétin. »

Et finalement le breuvage plus que suspect trouva un usage assez récréatif en servant de projectile pour une petite bataille amicale improvisée qui humidifia pour longtemps les relations entre les deux amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming home<strong>

« Hey Ichigo, on va au Rukongai, tu viens avec nous.

- Hein ?

- Au Rukongai, dans les quartiers, on sort. Tu viens ?

Ichigo lança un regard suspicieux à Rukia qui se tenait à côté de Renji, l'air un peu renfrogné.

- Toi aussi tu viens ?

- C'est moi qui ait demandé. Nii-sama a accepté presque sans rien dire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Il a failli te tuer y'a à peine deux mois, il veux se faire pardonner.

Dans la vie, y'a des trucs à pas dire, et ça c'en était un. Rukia en profita pour filer un monstrueux coup de tatane à Renji dont la tête effectua un aller simple dans le mur en bois.

- Bon, on va où ?

- On va dans le quartier où on a grandi.

- Ah ? Mais je croyais que c'était vachement mal famé ?

- Ben ouais.

- Ben... on devrait pas y aller.. je sais pas moi, armé.

- T'as ton zanpakuto.

- Heu... ben ouais.

- Et alors, tu veux quoi de plus ?

- Nan mais si c'est vraiment un lieu de non droit, y'a des risques.

Renji eut un sourire carnassier et partit d'un ricanement joyeux.

- On est des shinigamis Ichigo, dans le Seireitei on est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire.

- Au som... bordel, ça m'a l'air d'être un vrai paradis votre quartier.

- On n'a pas demandé à atterrir là.

La voix sombre de Rukia mit fin aux discussions de l'humain.

À peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans le 78° quartier, une jeune femme peu vêtue et très maquillée arriva à leur rencontre, l'air ravi et les bras tendus.

- Renji ! T'es adorable ! Tu nous a ramené de la visite cette fois ?

Rukia lança un regard meurtrier à son ami et murmura entre ses dents « cette fois ? », Renji regarda partout ailleurs, ignorant les deux jeunes femmes.

- Bon, on va chez un vieux pote ? Fit-il finalement, après s'être débarrassé de la charmante prostitué dont il était, apparemment, un ami proche. Et il les fit s'engager dans une grande rue jonchée de détritus et de corps inanimés.

- Rukia, tu te rappelles de Masahiro Oji ?

- Ce vieux pervers ! Tu parles que je m'en souviens, si je le retrouve, il va comprendre la vie.

- Ben on va chez lui.

- Hein ?

- On va chez lui. C'est toujours chez lui que je loge quand je reviens ici.

- C'est pas chez ta copine maquillée là ?

- Ta gueule Ichigo. Masahiro est un vieux con, mais il m'aime bien. Et puis c'est le boss de la mafia locale dont on est plutôt pas mal nourri chez lui.

Rukia s'immobilisa net.

- Je refuse d'aller chez lui, ce type est un malade.

- À côté de Zaraki, c'est un enfant de chœur, rétorqua Renji.

- Je suis désolée mais Zaraki ne vend pas de la drogue aux enfants.

Prenant la pose et imitant (mal) Rukia, le jeune homme rétorqua.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu n'en sais rien. »

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta go home<strong>

Renji patientait nerveusement devant la maison Kuchiki. Le serviteur était allé chercher le maître de maison, vu l'étrange demande que ce visiteur avait formulé. Quand Kuchiki arriva, il posa d'abord un regard sévère sur son subordonné et puis, écoutant les quelques mots que celui-ci bredouilla, un peu confus de devoir expliquer quelque chose comme ça à son chef le plus proche, il passa de l'irritation à l'étonnement.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, et le capitaine hocha la tête pour l'autoriser finalement à entrer dans la demeure des Kuchiki.

Finalement, Rukia arriva à son tour, surprise de voir son frère avec Renji, surprise aussi de l'air relativement grave des deux hommes.

« Vous pouvez y aller, murmura simplement Byakuya avant de repartir.

Renji attrapa Rukia par la main, la faisant rosir involontairement, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas tenue par la main comme ça.

- Renji qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je me suis dit... enfin... si tu voulais bien... tu pourrais venir avec moi cette fois...

Le shinigami cherchait ses mots tout en sortant de la maison avec son amie derrière lui.

- Quoi ?

- Chaque année à la même époque je retourne à la maison et... et je vais sur la tombe des... des autres.

Rukia secoua la tête, elle ne comprenait rien de tout cela.

- De Shiro, de Makoto, de Shin.

- Hein ?

- D'un coup de poignet, elle libéra sa main de celle de Renji et s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que c'est à peu près à cette période de l'année qu'on était parti pour le Seireitei. Et qu'ils y sont restés.

Et seulement elle remarqua le petit sac dans l'autre main du jeune homme. Il suivit son regard et reprit, embêté et souriant nerveusement.

- De l'encens et du riz... je le fais toujours comme ça.

Rukia eut l'air effrayé, et puis baissa les yeux, attrapa à nouveau la main de son ami et murmura.

- Allons-y. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Repose-toi sur l'épaule de tes amis »<strong>_

**Le Mensonge**

« C'est mal de mater les filles aux toilettes, Ichigo.

- Mais ta gueule ! J'attends Inoue, c'est tout.

- Raah l'excuse de merde. À trois ans j'en trouvais des meilleures.

Pour toute réponse, Renji se prit un coup de coude dans le sternum, histoire de lui rappeler ce que ça coûtait de raconter des conneries.

- T'as pas fini de me faire chier ?

- Nan, j'adore ça.

Et le sourire qui découvrit les rangées de dents blanches du vice-capitaine ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Il ne mentait pas.

- Comment t'as réussi à être vice-capitaine avec cette mentalité ? Soupira Ichigo avec nonchalance, mais réellement intéressé par la réponse.

- L'âge mental n'est pas un critère pour choisir les officiers. Regarde Zaraki.

- Ouais, pas faux.

Toujours devant la porte des toilettes des filles, ils se posèrent sur la margelle. Et Ichigo se mit à y penser sérieusement et finalem, demanda.

- C'est le capitaine qui choisit son vice-capitaine ?

- Ouais. Selon une liste de candidats volontaires et compétents.

- Byakuya t'a choisi ?

- Faut croire que oui.

- Je peux pas le croire.

- Oh !

Pour lui apprendre le respect, Renji fila à son tour un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ichigo.

- Mais je mens pas ! C'est comme ça que ça se passe.

Ichigo hocha la tête, essayant de s'habituer à l'idée que Renji ait été sciemment choisi par Byakuya. Cela ne cessait de le troubler, il devait y avoir quelque chose en Renji qu'il ne voyait pas. Il devait y avoir une raison. Ou alors les autres candidats étaient pires que lui. Peut-être, ouais. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Ichigo de jeter des coups d'œils étonnés à son compagnon.

- Hey Renji ?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier tout le temps ?

- Parce que je t'aime bien.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Certainement pas. C'est sûr qu'au début tu me portais sur les nerfs, mais bon, finalement, j'ai fini par m'habituer.

Renji sourit pour lui-même. Il ne mentait pas

Ichigo sentit ses joues se colorer malgré ses efforts pour empêcher cela.

Il se prit immédiatement la main de Renji sur le crâne, dans un tapotement qui aurait assommé n'importe quel humain normale.

- Hey. Ichigo, t'es un mec bien. C'est normal que je m'intéresse à toi.

- Keuwa ? Beugla Ichigo en croisant les bras sur lui à la manière d'une pucelle effarouchée.

À nouveau, la main de Renji vint rappeler son ami à la réalité.

- Nan pas « intéressé » comme ça ! »

Et là, il mentait.

* * *

><p><strong>La Méprise<strong>

Il avait surgi derrière elle et avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Sans sursauter, sans pousser le moindre cri, elle se crispa un peu dans l'étreinte chaleureuse.

« Alors, ça va ?

La question était moins innocente qu'elle ne le paraissait. Le jeune homme avait posé son menton sur le haut du crâne de son amie.

- Mouais.

- Alors tire pas la gueule.

- Je tire pas la gueule.

Un ricanement sceptique lui échappa.

- Alors souris.

- Je souris.

- Nan, c'est pas comme ça un sourire. Ça c'est pour faire peur aux enfants.

- Crétin.

Un petit rire les secoua tous les deux. Et enfin, un sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- T'es embarrassée ?

- Un peu.

- Faut pas.

- C'est que... ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ce genre de truc.

- Longtemps, longtemps... ça fait quoi, trente, quarante ans ?

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- Et puis on a déjà fait pire... enfin, mieux.

- Aaah nan. Je veux plus entendre parler de ça !

La jeune femme se débattit un peu pour la forme et finit par se retrouver sur les genoux de son ami, l'air aussi renfrogné qu'amusé.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me faire ça autrefois, mais tu as beaucoup de chance que je ne t'aie pas tué pour ça.

- Oui, je suis désolé.

- Abruti.

- Ouais je suis désolé, ça va, je vais pas le répéter cent fois.

- Tu devrais.

Brusquement, une tête sortit de la fenêtre ouverte derrière eux.

- Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais votre conversation craint.

- T'as l'esprit tordu, Ichigo. Ça fait juste trente ans que j'ai pas vu Rukia se battre, j'ai le droit d'être ému. »

* * *

><p><strong>La Vérité<strong>

Renji observa le placard avec circonspection quelques longues secondes durant, sous le regard un peu mal à l'aise d'Ichigo, et celui, nettement plus sûr, de Rukia.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ? Fit-il finalement en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- Dans mon lit ? Essaya Ichigo, d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

- Le jour où le capitaine découvre ça, il te tue. Ichigo, ce placard ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre.

Rukia haussa les épaules et balança Kon à la tête de Renji.

- Hey, t'es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai déjà dormi dans des lieux bien pires.

- C'est pas une raison, fit Renji en détachant Kon qui s'était accroché à ses cheveux.

- C'est quoi le pire endroit où tu as dormi ? Fit Ichigo, sérieusement intéressé par le niveau de confort auquel son invitée perpétuelle était habituée.

La réponse vint sans attendre.

- Le lit de Renji.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ça va. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas revenir là-dessus, grogna Renji, l'air embarrassé.

- Il faut savoir, continua Rukia, que pour Renji, une planche en bois s'appelle un lit. Comme ça, si un jour il propose de t'héberger, tu sauras qu'il faut apporte ton matelas, ton oreiller et ta couverture.

Ichigo grimaça et lança un regard désolé à Renji.

- Pardon, je pensais...murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le sol et haussa les épaules, alors que Rukia retournait remettre ses affaires en ordre dans son placard.

- Tu pensais mal, fit-il sur le même ton.

Et puis la voix de Rukia s'éleva, lointaine, comme si elle peinait à formuler ses pensées.

- D'un autre côté, chez Nii-sama, j'ai tout le confort possible mais...

Les deux garçons se turent et levèrent les yeux vers elle.

- ... mais ça ne remplace pas... ce sentiment d'être bien. Je préfère encore dormir sur le plancher ou dans un placard.

Renji et Ichigo échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

- Si c'est avec des idiots comme vous, ça va. Les draps de soie n'ont jamais rendu qui que ce soit heureux. »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Renji et d'un geste leste, il attrapa l'oreiller de lit d'Ichigo, le balança sur la jeune fille qui trébucha, se releva avec un air mauvais et se jeta sur le pauvre Ichigo qui n'avait rien fait (pour une fois), et comme il clamait son innocence et que Renji s'étouffait à force de rire, l'humain finit par envoyer son pied dans la figure du shinigami.

L'un dans l'autre, ils finirent tous par terre, avec la moitié du lit d'Ichigo sur eux, à la limite de l'asphyxie à force de rire et de se battre. Et puis, dans une seconde d'un silence douillet, Renji murmura.

« Sur le plancher avec deux potes, je pourrais m'endormir là. »

* * *

><p>NA : Voici, si ça vous plaît, on continuera la série.<p>

Ah oui, faut mettre des reviews là, les gens. Y'a des auteurs, il faut qu'ils mangent !


End file.
